Invasion of the Preps
by KylieKitty
Summary: This Is The Heartwarming Story Of.. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? Its A Story I Wrote For School That Got Many Praises And Such. Lets Just Say That Dib Gets A... AWW HECK.. JUST GO READ IT!


INVASION OF THE PREPS  
  
  
  
"The world will be mine, puny earth monkeys!" ZIM screamed. A small green dog came trotting into the room. "Tacos!" he screamed and ran into the wall. ZIM had been on Earth for 3 years. ZIM is and Irken Invader from the planet IRK. The Almighty Tallest sent him on a supposed "secret mission" to an "unspeakable planet", but were surprised when he sent a transmission message from his new home.  
  
"I have to go down below GIR. Stay here and keep that menacing Dib human away." ZIM snarled.  
  
"Yes, my master!" the dog said, removing his hood to reveal a small gray robot.  
  
GIR cocked his head to one side as if he had heard something. Quick as a flash, a net fell from the ceiling trapping GIR to the floor. He tried to scream, but all his chocolate-bubblegum brainfreezies had finally shut him up.  
  
"Muahaha! I'll get you now ZIM!" said a boy, as his flipped off the ceiling. This boy was no ordinary boy. No, his name was Dib. He was small for his age, with black hair and glasses as big as his eyes. He always wore the same blue shirt with a gray semi-smiley face on it, and a long black trench coat. Dib began poking around ZIM's house, picking up anything that seemed suspicious. He turned around and saw a strange metal object on the floor.  
  
"This must be some evil alien dissection tool!" he said, holding it tenderly in his hands. (Even though, it was just a can opener)  
  
The sound of walking sent Dib into a panic. He put the can-opener in his pocket and jumped out the window. ZIM walked into the room and saw GIR lying on the floor in a heap on the floor.  
  
"NOOOOO!" ZIM screamed. "It was the Dib human, wasn't it?"  
  
GIR replied, "Yea, uh huh. I guess so."  
  
"That putrid worm earthinoid! Once I reign here on Earth, I'm going to capture him and send him to the Armada for a new lab specimen. The can of sardines didn't have a pulse.."  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Gaz! Gaz! Look what I stole from ZIM's house!" Dib said holding out the instrument.  
  
Gaz picked it up and examined it. "It's a can-opener, Dib." She said opening a can of spegetti-o's.  
  
"But this part-?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And this?!"  
  
"No Dib."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Dib looked at Gaz in a disappointed way and walked up to his room.  
  
"Rah! Rah! Rah!"  
  
What's that noise? Dib wondered.  
  
"Let's Go Team! Come on! Fight!"  
  
Dib came flying down the stairs and screamed in sheer terror.  
  
"Gaz! What happened?" Dib asked franticly.  
  
"Nothing silly! Come here Dib. Cheer with me!" she said as she thrust pom- poms in his hands.  
  
She moved his arms in wild motions while Dib desperately tried to free himself. He dove under the couch and looked around. Gaz dropped to her knees and looked under the couch. She started to talk, but it wasn't her voice, it was ZIM's.  
  
"Hello Dib." Gaz/ZIM said.  
  
"ZIM? Wha. What are you? How?" Dib stammered.  
  
"How am I inside your sister? Well it was quiet easy. I shalln't tell you how, for it was quite unpleasant, even for me. But once I get the minds of everyone to obey me, the world shall be mine! Ha Ha!"  
  
"Not if I can help it ZIM!" Dib sneered.  
  
ZIM laughed evilly and changed his voice back to Gaz's.  
  
"Rah! Rah! Booga Booga!" She said in Dib's face.  
  
"AHHHH!" he screamed  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Is that Gaz?" "Wow! Is that Dib's sister?" "Dang! She's looking good!"  
  
Whispers of approval echoed down the hallway as Gaz, dressed in a black dress with trademark NNY boots, and her hair in piggy tails, became the center of attention.  
  
"You're dismissed now, Dib." Gaz said, waving him away.  
  
"But Gaz!" he said, his jaw dropping.  
  
She walked away to her locker, which was already swarmed with preps and jocks. To Dib, it seemed he was the only one that was suspicious.  
  
"I have to get ZIM out of her!" Dib promised, clenching his fists. "Even though she can be a little bothersome-NO! I have to!"  
  
Dib scampered off to class as the bell rang.  
  
"Class, take your seats. Today were going to learn how everything is doomed. doomed.. doomed.." She trailed off.  
  
Dib strained to hear any news of ZIM. He looked to his left and back a little. He was sure he had heard a faint "ZIM" from two girls in the back row. One went by the name of Kylie. She was a semi-tall girl, with shoulder-length deep brown hair and light brown eyes. Next to her was a taller girl with long blonde hair and light gray eyes. She went by the name of Kree. They were dressed entirely in black and reading a comic book. Dib walked over and put his hands on Kylie's desk  
  
"Do you know anything about ZIM?" He asked, eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"What if we do?" remarked Kree.  
  
"Please. I need help." He said staring at Kylie. "ZIM, he's in my sister. I don't know how he got in.. but he did. You know her right? Her name is Gaz."  
  
"Yea. Little Miss Popularity." Kree said, turning towards the wall.  
  
"Um. Yea. But ZIM is in her. He's well controlling her." Dib responded.  
  
"Sounds bad." Kylie said.  
  
"Trust me. It is. Last night, she was jumping around like a cheerleader." They shuddered at the thought.  
  
"OK. We'll help." Kylie agreed, shooting a stern look at Kree.  
  
"Then its agreed? We'll work together for the good of man-kind everywhere!" Dib exclaimed, shaking their hands.  
  
But Kylie was already having doubts, how could three 14 year-olds take on a massive alien race? To her, it just didn't seem reachable. Several weeks passed and the three friends had gotten closer. Kylie and Kree had been spending more and more time at Dib's house then their own. In Fact, if they were seen in their own homes, they were buying weapons on the Internet or reading up on the latest spying equipment. Dib had been successful in sneaking items that they needed out of Professor Membrane's lab and into his own. Months passes and Gaz was the most popular girl in school. It was as if Dib, Kylie, and Kree were the only ones that didn't think Gaz was popular. That was because they knew her for the REAL Gaz. Not the evil prep that she was becoming.  
  
"Hi Person." Gaz said. (Even though she was talking to Dib)  
  
"Gaz?! What are you wearing?!" Dib exclaimed. She was decked out, full- force, in school spirit.  
  
Kylie and Kree covered their eyes in horror, while Dib stared in shock. Out of nowhere many cheerleader started throwing school-spirit-streamers and tying him to the wall.  
  
"KYLIE! KREE! HELP!" He franticly called.  
  
Looking around, Kree saw the principal, talking into a megaphone, trying to control the crowd. Kree punched the principal and screamed into the megaphone, "SALE AT THE GAP!!" They all dropped their goods, screamed in delight, and ran out the door.  
  
"Good thinking Kree!" Dib announced, "They can't resist a sale! Now, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Kylie and Kree struggled with their friends' bindings.  
  
"I think its time to execute our plan girls. This has gone far enough! ZIM must be stopped NOW!"  
  
They then ran to Dib's house and locked the door to his room. Anyone who didn't know what was happening would think there was an earthquake going on. After Dib was sure everyone was asleep, he put the dollar-sized contraption in his pocket. They burst into Gaz's room dressed in black trench coats and black make-up. They put her in a straight jacket and dragged her to the school. Kylie and Kree used all of their force to strap her down to a wooden board in the hallway.  
  
"Stand back ladies!" Dib told them, pushing Kylie behind him.  
  
Gaz/ZIM screamed many angry profanities at them as Dib took out the contraption and squirted a stream of liquid at her.  
  
"Dib! I am in Gaz's body! Water cannot hurt me now!"  
  
"Oh yea ZIM?" Dib challenged, sticking the squirter up her nose and squeezing it multiple times.  
  
"NO DIB!" ZIM screamed, his voice getting higher. Kree swore she saw a tiny ZIM fly by her face. Gaz's head rolled to one side and she let out a small cry.  
  
"Dib, it's a can-opener." She said, "Wait, where am I? Dib! Explain this!"  
  
"Gaz, lets just go home." Dib said.  
  
Gaz mumbled under her breath as Kylie and Kree untied her. Dib, Kylie, Kree, and Kree's boyfriend Ryan walked to school the next day. Kylie and Dib holding hands, as Kree and Ryan jokingly teasing them. As they walked to their seats, Dib glanced to the left and noticed ZIM wasn't in class.  
  
THE END! (Sequel coming soon!) 


End file.
